To be discarded, refuse is typically bagged. However, refuse bags tend to be non-rigid and quite flexible. Particularly with lawn refuse, filling a refuse bag may become difficult when the refuse itself is non-solid or requires two hands to place into the bag. For example, leaves, needles, dirt, and sticks tend not to hold together when a user attempts to place such items in a bag. When attempting to place such items in the refuse bag, the refuse bag is subject to collapsing.